


Don't trust words; trust pictures

by endofnight



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M, Revolutionaries In Love, Tumblr Prompt, enjolras doesn't take selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofnight/pseuds/endofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You mean Courfeyrac couldn’t find them later and use them against me?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” He let the “p” pop and met Enjolras’s grin with his own.</p>
<p>“I like this program already.”</p>
<p>wherein R introduces enjolras to snapchat. roughly based on <a href="http://cutefeyrac.tumblr.com/post/61612911186">this prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't trust words; trust pictures

“Just download it. You’ll like it,” Grantaire insisted. He leaned back against the couch next to Enjolras, who brushed the crumbs from his fingertips and picked up his shiny, new iPhone.

“I don’t want to load up my new phone with a bunch of crap.”

“It’s not like an Android phone. It won’t get super buggy or anything.” Grantaire didn’t actually know, but it sounded good to him. He knew as much about technology as it took him operate his phone. “Besides, this is so we can keep in touch.” Enjolras shot him an amused look under his lashes.

“We text almost constantly. Especially since I got this phone, because now it’s free.”

Grantaire ignored him and grabbed his phone, clicking on the App Store icon.

“Trust me.”

“I do, but I’m not sure about this.” He took the phone back from Grantaire when it was offered and tapped in his password to download the program.

“It’ll be great. You’ll see. We’ll share so many photos. It’ll be like we’re together even _more_.” Grantaire’s eyes widened at his own words. “I mean, not that we’re not together a lot now, and don’t get me wrong, I totally love that, but just…” He trailed off and Enjolras thankfully ignored him.

“I’m not really into taking pictures.” Maybe not taking them, but Enjolras somehow managed to end up in almost all of the photos his friends took. He was photogenic, to be sure. And with his good looks and his easy, ready smile, he was a natural when anyone lifted their phone or camera. This was going to be a feast for Grantaire’s sore eyes.

“You’ll learn.”

“I don’t know.”

“You know everything.” Enjolras snorted. “Just trust me.”

“You already said that.”

“Which is why you should.”

Enjolras watched the program as it downloaded. His free hand was resting palm up on his thigh and Grantaire nonchalantly (who was he kidding?) entwined their fingers loosely. Enjolras didn’t say anything, just brushed his thumb over the back of Grantaire’s hand. Where his fingers were long and thin, Grantaire’s fingers were short and blunt. He enjoyed the contrast.

Once the icon popped up on his phone’s screen with the _New!_ banner, Enjolras clicked on it. He frowned at the unimpressive interface.

“It’s _literally_ just a camera?”

“Yeah!” Grantaire said, excitedly. Why was he so excited? He had no idea. “It’s just a camera. You send pictures to people on your buddy list, and you can make them last anywhere from one to 10 seconds. Video, too. And then they’re gone. _Forever._ ”

“Why not just take photos with your regular camera and iMessage them?”

 “ _Evidence_.” Enjolras looked up at Grantaire and raised one incredibly expressive eyebrow.

 “Evidence?” Grantaire nodded solemnly.

 “Evidence.” He could see the wheels turning in Enjolras’s beautiful blond head and tried not to over think it. His blue eyes were shrewd, and calculating, like always. Was he ever _not_ thinking? Grantaire wasn’t sure.

 “You mean Courfeyrac couldn’t find them later and use them against me?”

 “Nope.” He let the “p” pop and met Enjolras’s grin with his own.

 “I like this program already.”

 

***

Grantaire spent a large portion of his days sending stupid pictures to Enjolras. He’d been nervous at first, always a little nervous of being too…something, too much, too boisterous, too…he didn’t know…for Enjolras. Enjolras was, for the most part, calm, cool and collected. Or, at least the Enjolras he saw.

 Maybe there was another Enjolras that he let others see. If there was, he hoped he got to see him soon.

 Over time, with photos in return and no untoward comments from Enjolras, he grew more comfortable and bolder. A silly face and obscene gesture at homophobic graffiti on the metro station wall. His mouth stuffed with graham crackers and nutella, cheeks puffed out like an overfed chipmunk.

 Grantaire picked up his phone when the text sound dinged and smiled at the snapchat notification from Enjolras. He bypassed reading the text message, mentally sending a silent apology to Eponine, and opened the program. He tapped the notification to make it load and then tapped again, holding his thumb to the screen. Enjolras trusted him, and left his phone laying around when he was alone with Grantaire, just making a trip to the bathroom or the kitchen without it. Grantaire, being Grantaire, had taken about thirteen seconds to figure out Enjolras’s four-digit passcode—1832—and though he was sure Enjolras knew that _he_ knew, Enjolras didn’t appear to care. If he thought too much about it, he ended up getting flustered and hot under the collar, so for the most part, he refused to think about it. He had taken a chance earlier in the week and changed the length of Enjolras’s snaps to 10 seconds. The other man still had no idea.

 It was a picture of…his desk. The black, worn surface of the desk was clean for once, papers and books stacked neatly to one side, with his laptop open and…Grantaire squinted…on Facebook?

  _Working hard, buddy_.

 The caption was short—”Look! I have a desk again!!—and Grantaire smiled . One of these days, he’d get Enjolras to send him a photo of his face. Or his hand or… he refused to let his thoughts trail any further.

 He wasn’t sure why it mattered. In the four short weeks they’d been dating, he had taken probably a dozen or more photos of them together, on dates, watching TV, just hanging out, even one of those cheesy kissing-couple ones.

 Don’t tell Enjolras, but he looked at that one quite a lot. It was embarrassing and he’d deny it until he died, but he couldn’t really help himself. Enjolras was his first, serious, long-term boyfriend. He’d been with a lot of guys, yeah, and even a couple of girls, but never an actual relationship.

 The fact that it was _Enjolras_ who wanted to be in a relationship with him was still enough to blow his mind on occasion.

 Along with other parts.

 He coughed.

 An idea formed in his mind, but if Enjolras wasn’t even comfortable taking photos of his face to send to Grantaire, he _certainly_ wouldn’t be comfortable if Grantaire sent him a photo of _that_. 

***

Grantaire was feeling wholly uncreative today. So far he’d sent Enjolras a photo of the donut he’d had for breakfast, a doodle he’d done of them during his _Politics of the Ancien Régime_ class, which had gotten him an angry text from the man himself, and proof of the hickey Enjolras had left on him last night.

Last night…Grantaire felt himself flush as he thought of it again…they’d had sex, plenty of times, the stories he could tell. But last night was different. And it was also the first time they’d shared I love yous.

He felt himself break out into a grin as he rolled off of his bed and padded through the apartment, heading toward the kitchen. He flicked the overhead light on and sat cross-legged in front of the fridge.

One of the virtues of having a nutsy, arty poet of a roommate who was prone to flights of fancy was that you ended up having things like alphabet magnets on your fridge. He arranged the letters on the white surface, clearing the space around them.

With a satisfied smile, he picked up his phone and took a quick snap, sending it off to his boyfriend. While he waited for him to read it—which he should be doing any minute, because he was studying right now and often distracted himself with his phone or Facebook—Grantaire shifted enough to open the fridge and pull out a beer. He used the bottle opener magnet on the fridge and tossed the cap toward the trash, missing spectacularly.

When he checked his phone again, he was surprised to see that Enjolras had taken a screenshot of the picture he’d sent, and a photo from him was already waiting. Nervously, he opened it and waited for it to load.

When the picture finally popped up, a broad smile broke across his face.

In matching colorful letters, Enjolras had spelled out, “I LOVE U TOO.”

***

The next time Grantaire got an alphabet magnet message from Enjolras was the morning of their one year anniversary.

They’d fought rather spectacularly the evening before and Grantaire had barely slept for all the cringing he was doing. He knew Courfeyrac was planning a huge blowout of a party and the idea of having to face Enjolras, all icy and awkwardness, when they were supposed to be celebrating a year together was almost enough to have him reaching for a bottle.

He was standing in the kitchen, blearily making coffee, when his phone’s screen lighting up from where he had it plugged in caught his eye.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and studied the phone, looking at the snapchat notification bearing Enjolras’s name. It was probably another picture of Grumpy Cat. That was how Enjolras had shown his pictorial displeasure last time.

With a sigh, he opened the app, waiting for the image to load. When it popped up in front of him, he felt, literally felt, his eyes bug out. His heart was pounding and he fumbled his phone in his haste to take a screenshot of the picture Enjolras had sent. Relieved that he’d managed to screenshot it on his first go, he set the phone down, wiping his now-sweaty hands on his pajama pants.

Now wide awake, he sat cross-legged in front of the fridge and rearranged the letters until he was satisfied. He stared at the message for a long time; he was stunned his roommate couldn’t hear his heartbeat in his bedroom, stunned that he hadn’t passed out from the sheer amount of blood his heart was shoving around his body. He felt hot all over, and incredibly nervous, but strangely sure, too. He picked up his phone, opened snapchat and took a picture of his reply. He stared at the screen for a moment before sending his reply to Enjolras’s proposal.

“YES, I WILL!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://brilliantnight.tumblr.com)


End file.
